Services
by BadassxKunoichi
Summary: Azuki has secretly been forced into prostitution due to her father's selfish insecurities. What happens when her father has cohorts with a certain red-eyed man that could possibly save her from her nightmare? ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... or Sasuke D: I wish I did, though. I only own my OC, Azuki Sachuma. :3 (At least I own SOMETHING...) -_-**

_**Services**_

x x x x

"FOR THE LAST TIME, AZUKI RAE SACHUMA! NO!" I winced as my father screamed at me. He hovered over me like the Hokage's Tower, and it really made me feel uncomfortable. Tears were streaming down my face. I'm so mad, that I can't even think straight anymore! Why?! Why won't my father let me go on one of Naruto's missions with him?!

"BUT WHY?! Why do you _insist_ on keeping me cooped up in this house like a freaking animal?!" I retorted, which resulted in my cheek getting slapped. My small, petite body hit the floor with a thud. My cheek stung very badly as I cupped it. My father bent down and glared me in the eye, "Because. I fucking said so. You are to stay here and feed my needs, is that understood?"

My breath was ragged, considering the fact that I was trying my best not to cry my eyes out anymore than I already had. I wasn't very successful.

"Father, please... Just this once. I want to have an adventure..." I mumbled. I knew my father would never understand those words... but it wouldn't hurt to try and explain, would it? Well, I guess I was wrong.

"Psh, adventure. What adventure could _you_ experience? The only adventure that I'll ever let you have is filling my wallet with money!" My father spat in my face. I narrowed my eyes, _He's such a bastard! What kind of father tries to sell his daughter's body in prostitution?! _My father smirked, "Now, now, Azuki. Don't get all down in the dumps. I have called a good friend of mine to enjoy you tonight while you make my money. He's a very handsome fellow, and you shall respect him! And he's paying 200 yin an hour for your assets! So don't screw this up! Or you will pay for it!"

My body went numb from anger and shock. _Another one? Why can't this asshole fuck his friends himself! I'm tired of being a sexual tool...It hurts..._ Tears escaped my eyes again and danced their way down my face again. "Father... please... I don't want to do this...I'm your daughter! How could you?" I muttered through ragged breaths.

He scoffed, "Psh. You're a sorry excuse for a daughter! All you do is whine and complain! You're weak! Now, do as I say or suffer the consequences!" I received another slap from my father's hand on my other cheek. I silently sobbed as he left the room, leaving in my shallow despair of what is to come...

x x x x

I lay in my bed, staring up at my white ceiling. Another hour and a half and one of those monsters will be here to pick me up. Last time I had to do this, it was three nights ago. I brought back 10,000 yin in one night for my father. I've been forced into prostitution for my father even since I was 8 years old.

The last man I had to seduce was a fat man with bad body odor and breath. I almost puked all over him. And I've never enjoyed doing any of this. Nobody, not even Naruto or Mika (my best friends), know that my father is secretly selling my body against my own will for his own personal gain in profit. I want to scream so bad, and beg for help, but I know that if I did... my father would kill me. Just like he did my mother.

Tears slowly slipped from my eyes again as I thought of my mother holding me when I was a mere toddler. I remember her face, which looks just like mine. I remember her smile, it was warm and comforting, just like the August sun. I miss her so much...

It seems like forever since I drifted off into my own little dreamland, but I was literally shocked out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my window. I rushed over and opened it; being greeted by nobody other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. I smile big and try to pull him into my room, since he was halfway hanging off my window seal.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You know that if you get caught, we'll both pay the price!" "Sorry, Azuki! I just wanted to see if you're coming on our mission tonight! Kakashi-sensei said it would be okay as long as you didn't get in the way. So, pack yourself a bag!" Naruto grinned wide as he rummaged through my stuff to pack me a bag. I sighed and stopped him, "Naruto... my father said no. I- I can't, okay? I'm sorry..." I mumbled, trying not to cry again.

Naruto frowned, "Why not?! Why won't he let you hang out with me?!" "Shhh! He'll hear you! And... it's hard to explain. It's too complicated. I'm sorry, Naruto..." I whispered as I turned away from him in shame. "I don't care what he says. You're coming! Whether he likes it or not! You're going to have fun with me for once! Come on, pack a bag! We have to leave in ten minutes!" Naruto whined as he shoved some of my clothes into a bag.

I groaned, "Naruto... it's not that easy. I can't just rebel against my father's wishes... you don't understand." "Yes, you can! Your happiness and wishes matter, too, Azuki! I want you to come with me! It will be fun! I promise! We'll only be gone for three days-" Naruto was interrupted midsentence when we both heard a knock on my front door.

I sucked in my breath - he was here. The man that my father promised my body to for the night. I silenced Naruto by pressing my palm against his mouth and shoved him into my closet. "Shhh, be quiet! Do not, I repeat: _do NOT_ say one word or make a sound, Naruto! Just stay silent!" I warned him before shutting the shutters to my closet.

I heard footsteps getting louder as they climbed the stairs up to my bedroom. I sucked in my breath and prepared myself for what was to come. "Azuki! Where are you?!" My father shouted. I notified him that I was in my bedroom and he slammed the door open. "He's here, Azuki. He is waiting downstairs, prepare yourself and use your manners! Do not disgrace me!"

My father left and I pulled Naruto out of my cramped up closet. "What was all that about? What's going on, Azuki?" Naruto's voice and eyes held concern and worry. I managed to paint on a fake smile, "It will be okay, Naruto. It's just a little personal family business. I can't join you tonight, but if I get the chance... where do you want me to meet you?" I was forming up a plan to escape this man's clutches tonight.

"Hmm... we'll be in the forest until about 3 in the morning. We're on guard duty... why? What are you plotting?" Man, Naruto was an idiot... but I guess he's a little smarter than I thought. Damn. "Well, if I can get out of this boring family business...I'll sneak out and come meet you. Okay? But you have to leave now. I'll see you later," I shoved him out my window, accidentally almost making him fall out.

"Alright, Azuki, be safe! I'll see you in a few hours!" Naruto whispered with a mischevious smile before gracefully leaping from my window from building top to building top like the successful ninja he is. I envy his talents...

I sighed and grabbed my jacket and my purse, filled with femanine products, a pocket knife, and condoms. Hey, not all these guys carry protection on them... and I'm not trying to get pregnant with God knows who's child! Screw that.

x x x x

I slowly, and unsurely, made my way down the stairs into my "family" room. Psh, whatever. I was met my by father and this stranger that he had ties with. I looked up at the strange man, he was very tall and... handsome? Was my father _right_ for once? God...

This man had a light tan to his skin, jet black hair in a low ponytail, and piercing crimson eyes. He was intimidating, and that frightened me. His stare held no emotion, however, I felt as if I could not escape those eyes. It's as if they held me in some sort of trance... who is this guy?

"Azuki, behave yourself and do not give this man any grief, or you will pay!" My father harshly whispered in my ear before shoving me forwards. I almost fell, but the stranger caught me by my arms and my gaze got caged within his. A dark blush appeared on my cheeks, and I could only see those excruciatingly red eyes. I could see part of his nose, due to his long black cloak's collar hovering over his face. You could still tell he had looks...

He did not say one word. He was quiet as a mouse. _He seems like one of those people who observe more than interact..._ I thought as I tried my best to break away my gaze. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice, "How much are you wanting?" _Oh, my God!_ I thought. His voice was melodic. It was deep and stern, but was also smooth and soft. His tone was calm, and held an elegant manner.

"How much are you offering?" My father was always one for a good bargain. At least, a bargain that will give him his personal gain. Wretched bastard.

"5,000 yen an hour. Three nights," The man replied calmly. I almost fainted, as well as my father. "T-that's perfect! Y-yes, you can have her for as long as you like!" My father was jittery with excitement. I wanted to scream my lungs out. "Very well. I shall bring her back in three days," and with that, the stranger took my hand in his and led me out the front door.

My body felt numb... I didn't want to have to sleep with this man, no matter how attractive he was in appearance and sound. I'm tired of being used... and he will know that. No matter what. I'm not bringing my dad back jack shit!

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as intimidating as his. I knew I squeaked. I was so small and fragile compared to him. I must look a fool, because I sure felt like one.

He did not say a word. However, he took my into his arms bridal style and gracefully leaped from roof to roof until we entered the Hidden Leaf Forest. I clutched onto him for dear life. Once we were on the ground, I struggled out of his grip until he sat me down on the ground. I was furious, "Don't you know that it's rude to lift a lady without her consent?! And did it ever occur to you that maybe leaping everywhere isn't my choice of travelling?! Now, where are you taking me!"

His gaze hardened, but his eyes were soft. Weird combination, huh? He finally spoke with that enchanting voice of his, "My apologies. Now, how about lowering our voice to a more appropriate tone, hm? There is no need to yell." Oh, I wanted to smack him. He was mocking me!

"Are you mocking me? I'll have you know that just because my father is a money-craving lunatic son-of-a-bitch, does not mean you can treat me this way!" I stood to my feet in anger. If I could make myself taller so I could stare him straight in the eye, I would. But sadly, I'm maintaining a pitiful 4 foot 10 inches. I'm not even five foot...

"I never intended to mistreat you. However, you belong to me for these next couple of days and nights, so I would watch what I say and do. I do not have a lot of patience, girl. And I am paying a high amount of money for your services-" That was it. I had enough of his arrogance. I cut him off by slapping him in the cheek.

"You asshole! I'm not doing jack for you nor my father! You can go fuck yourself!" I screamed, my eyes tearing up. The next thing I knew, my small body was pinned to the ground under his. My arms were pinned above my head by my wrists and one of his knees were piercing my thigh. I yelped out in pain, I could feel my thigh bruising already.

"Wrong move, girl. You will rue that," his voice was in a low, hateful whisper. I definately angered him, but he deserved it! "Do your worst. I bet it's nothing compared to what I _have_ been through. _You_ have no idea who you're dealing with. I am Azuki Rae Sachuma, and I will _not_ perform any kind of service!"

I could have sworn that I saw the flash of a smirk for a split second. "Very well." He whispered before getting off of me and leaping flawlessly up into a tree. He lept from tree to tree, until I could no longer see him anymore. Great, it was dark, and I was in the forest all by myself. Asshole. I sighed and sat down under a tree, rummaging through my purse for my pocket-knife for protection from anything that I could stab.

x x x x

It felt like forever since that manwhore left me all by myself. I had shed a few tears from fear and anger. I wanted to go meet Naruto, but I was afraid to leave the spot I was at. I feared that something would jump out at me if I made one move. I was frozen in fear.

I started to drift off into a snooze until I heard a rustle in the bushes. I gasped and my heartbeat went up dramatically. "W-who's there...?" I whispered. The rustling came again and I waited for whatever was in it to jump out and just kill me already. However, that wasn't going to happen because it was a small rabbit that jumped out of the bushes.

I sighed and smiled small, "You scared me little guy." Relief was like a wave crashing over my petite body. The small rabbit sniffed my foot and nibbled on the tip of my slipper, making me giggle. "Silly bunny," I smiled. "Azuki?" my gaze darted in the direction that I heard the voice call my name. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke? W...what are you doing here?" "I think I should be asking you that question, no?" He crossed his arms. Sasuke was so impatient, but I guess that I should answer his question first, since he's actually _supposed_ to be here. I tried to sum up a lame excuse or story, "I... uh..." I stuttered, my face turning a slight shade of pink.

How embarrassing...

"Are you going to answer me or not, Azuki?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sasuke's impatient question. "I ran away from my father, okay?" Well, that wasn't _all_ a lie. I guess. "Hn," was all he said before reaching his hand out to take mine. I glady took his and he helped me stand up. "Azuki, you should not be out here all by yourself, especially at this time of night. What are you thinking?"

"Why do you care, Uchiha?" I snapped. He smirked small, "I don't. I'm just being nosy." I narrowed my eyes and looked away from him, "Whatever. Mind your own business if you know what's good for you," I scoffed. I felt a hand grab my wrist and my back was pushed up against a tree, "Watch your tone, Sachuma. Especially if you're going to be spending the next three days with team 7. You don't want to feel my wrath, now would you?"

I glared at him, "And what are you going to do? Glare at me until I have a hole in the back of my head?" His smirk deepened, "I guess you'll have to find out, now won't you?" I scoffed again and rolled my eyes, "Let me go, Sasuke. And leave me alone while you're at it!" "Stop your babbling, you're getting just as bad as Naruto," I could tell that was meant to be an insult, but it didn't really effect me. Naruto's babbling kept me entertained throughout my boring days.

"Watch it, Uchiha," I warned, which only resulted into his mockery of chuckling. "I like them fiesty," He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my ear. This is always how it's been, Sasuke would start an arguement with me and flirt with me afterwards. I knew he was attracted to me, and he wasn't too bad himself, but he could be nicer about it, ya know? But then again, it's _Sasuke Uchiha_ we're talking about here.

"I'm sure you do. Now. Get. Off," I repeated myself, venom dripping from my words. "And if I don't?" His voice was a husky whisper in my ear. "Then my size six will meet your centimeter-peter," I smirked at the insult. He scoffed, "Trust me, it's more than a centimeter. And wouldn't you like to know?"

My face lit up a pale red, I had set myself up for that one. My eyes narrowed, "Shut up, Sasuke. You don't even know what you're talking about. So get your arrogant, snobby ass off of me!" I yelled as I struggled against his grip. "No," He simply responded with an evil smirk. I stuck my lower lip out in a pout and mumbled curses under my breath.

Oh, how I wanted to kick him in his crotch.

"What do you take me for, Sasuke? What do you want from me?" I finally asked after our glaring contest. "You are amusing to toy with. You entertain me with your attitude," He whispered in my ear again. I got a whiff of his scent, and he smelt good. He smelt like something fresh, but I couldn't name it. Whatever it was, it was really attractive.

"Well, I'm glad I can make somebody happy. Now, please, remove yourself from my body," I replied sarcastically, which only entertained him more. "Not until you answer one question," He replied with a sly attitude. "What?" I sighed, annoyed at his arrogance. "What are you _really_ doing out here?"

I silenced myself for a moment before sighing. "I... was kid-" "AZUKI! WOAH! SASUKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO AZUKI?!" I was thankfully interrupted by Naruto's shouting. Sasuke grit his teeth and groaned in anger, "None of your business, dobe." "It is my business! Get off of her!" Naruto rushed towards us, only stopping three feet in front of Sasuke's back.

"Go away, idiot. Nobody invited you to join us," Sasuke retorted. I stayed silent, and for some reason, I do not know why. "Azuki, are you and Sasuke having a _thing_?" Naruto asked, his eyebrow raising with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. I blushed dark, "N-no! He's just being a dumbass!" I stuttered as I struggled against his grip.

He smirked as he saw the red on my face. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "We'll continue this later," before loosening his grip on my wrists and walking away with a satisfied smirk plastured on his face. Naruto glared at Sasuke, who glady returned the glare, as he walked by. Naruto looked at me with confusion, "Why was he all over you if you have nothing going on? And you _do_ know that if Sakura finds out, you'll never live this down..."

I sighed, "I don't care about cherry-head! And he's just being a flirt, I guess. It's Sasuke for crying out loud... but I'm glad you came, because I would've been arrested for murder if you didn't. Thanks, Naruto," I smiled as I patted his shoulder before walking. He caught up with me, "No problem, do you want me to be your bodyguard from Uchiha?" He smirked as he rested his hands on the back of his head.

I smirked, "Nah. It's okay, so where are you guys camping?" "Near the river so we have fresh water to drink and bathe. Be careful, though... Kakashi-sensei is a pervert..." Naruto laughed after he finished his warning. I rolled my eyes, "I saw that coming..."

x x x x

It had been at least an hour since I joined team 7. I kept thinking of that strange man my father wanted me to sleep with. He just... _left._ Without another word, and I haven't seen him since. It kind of made me paranoid, is he coming back to ambush me? I was fidgety and nervous. I decided to go take a bath in the river. It was really warm, anyway, and I saw a clearing surrounded by bushes that I could have some privacy in.

I walked over to Naruto who was throwing kunai knives at a dot in the center of a tree bark. "Hey, Naruto. Practicing, I see?" I smiled at the blonde-haired boy as he grinned in accomplishment. "Yeah. What are you up to?" He asked as he threw another kunai at the dot. "Well, I was thinking of taking a bath. Where are the towels and soap you packed?" I asked with a small blush.

He chuckled, "They're in the giant blue bag inside the tent. Be careful, though." I nodded and thanked him before strolling over to the tent. I opened the tent curtain and was met by noone other than Sasuke himself. He smirked, "Yes?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't need you. I'm getting stuff for a bath, moron," I scoffed and reached into the giant blue duffle bag.

I quickly walked out of the tent because I didn't want to hear what he had to say next. Sasuke and his stupid snide remarks. He gets on my nerves sometimes...

I arrived at the small clearing and slowly slipped off my clothes and tested the water with my big toe before slowly sliding my petite body in. I was bathing in a small part of the river. It was like a little bathtub, because it was cut off from the river except for a little opening that let the water spill in through it and back into the river. It reminded me of a fountain...

I began to wet my long blonde hair and lather up the soap on my little wash cloth. At least Naruto packed some good smelling soap. It smelt of lavendar and spice. A very intriguing and unique mixture of scents. I loved it.

I washed my body and was about to lather up my hair. "Mind if I join you?" I whipped my body around and was met by Sasuke. I narrowed my eyes at him and tried my best to cover up my body under the water, "Go away, Sasuke! You creeper!" I screamed. He laughed and began to strip himself of his clothings. "Sasuke, go away!" I repeated myself as I began to back away from him.

He left his underwear on as he walked into the water. I kept myself covered and backed into the edge of the small pool. I was trapped between the edge and Sasuke. My face was a darkened red as Sasuke's almost-naked body walked to my completely naked body. "S-Sasuke... please..."

He put an elegant finger against my quivering lips, "Shhh, it's okay," He cooed before placing his lips upon my own. I gasped in the kiss as I felt electricity flow through my body. I slowly started to slip away from reality into the fantasy of his gentle kiss. As I started to slip my arms around his neck, something I never thought would happen, happened.

I fell into the water. I looked around and no one was there. What the hell just happened? What's going on? I heard an evil chuckle from behind me. I whipped my body around and came face to face with those all too familiar red hues. I gasped, "W-what are you doing here?! What's going on?!"

I squeaked as he pulled my body closer to his and held me down by my bottom. He smirked, "You're so cute when you're under genjutsu." I gasped and my eyes widened into saucers, "GENJUTSU?!" I croaked. All I heard was a chuckle before my body was pressed against the wall of the secluded fountain again.

"Yes. You've been under genjutsu ever since I _left._ That was the only way I could lead you here and distract you long enough to get somewhere," The strange man smirked again before placing a chaste kiss on my jaw line. I sucked in a shaky breath, "W...what, w-who are you?" I managed to breathe out.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" He teased as he placed delicate kisses up and down my neck. "P-please... at least tell me who you are..." I mumbled, trying not to moan at his electricuting touch. Another chuckle escaped his lips, "You are so curious, hm? Let's just say... you've met me before."

I whimpered in annoyance, "That doesn't help me at all. I know too many peo-AHH," I let out a gasp as I felt him nibble on my collar bone. Damn this man and his power over me! I mustn't let myself get distracted. I must get my questions answered! Dammit!

"No? Well, let's see... I used to come to the academy everyday to pick up one of your classmates. And I saw your adorable little blush everytime you would lay eyes on me," There he goes with that damn teasing again! I let out a moan as he kissed up and down my neck again. Only this time, he let his hands wonder my figure as he brung my body into his lap under the water. He still had his underwear on as well. So he took the image of Sasuke in the genjutsu?

I thought of when I was younger. Back in the academy days... I didn't study ninja art, I only got my basic education. So he was someone's sibling? He couldn't be no older than 18 or 19 at the moment. He smirked down at me as I was deep in my thoughts. I studied his face and it dawned on me.

Oh, no...

I gasped and jerked my body out of his grasp and attempted to escape the small pool. I failed as he grabbed my ankle and dragged me back towards his torso. He held my head to the crook of his neck and shushed me. Tears started pouring down my face as I began to whimper and shake in fear.

"Silence yourself. And listen, I'm only going to tell you this once, if you do not cooperate with me tonight - I will kill you. As you have heard about my recent activities with murder. I will not hesitate. Do you understand me?" His voice was deep and soft. The heat of his breath danced in my ear, making shivers go up and down my spine.

I slowly nodded my head, not wanting to put up a fight against this man. This... this criminal. It's true, he has killed many people in one night... why would he hesitate to do so to me if I did not listen? As of now, I realize that there is no way out of this. I let more tears fall down my cheeks and once he understood that I was giving up, he turned me around to look up at him.

His ruby eyes held no emotion. His face was curtained by a mask of bland expression. "Now, lean back against the wall and relax," He commanded. I hesitated at first, but slowly followed his order. He placed kisses over my neck and jawline again before traveling down my chest and eventually reaching my womanly humps.

I gasped as he fondled with my body and placed kisses in certain places. My gasps eventually turned into moans, and my moans eventually turned into pleading screams. He smirked and went further down south and I let out a scream of pleasure as he took my womanhood into his mouth.

His tongue touched me in places I never even thought possible. A few thoughts went through my mind at that particular moment.

_Why am I letting this man... this criminal... this beast explore my body like this? It feels amazing, though. His touch sends waves of adrenaline and ecstacy through my veins. He makes me feel so good... what is wrong with me?_

I eventually started to feel something build up in the pit of my stomach. I already knew what it was, considering the fact that Itachi Uchiha is not the only man I've had to sleep with. But even other handsome men haven't made this feeling so strong. What is going on here?

Itachi stopped as soon as my release started to approach. I whimpered and glared at him, "What the fuck?! Why'd you stop?" I whined. He smirked and placed another kiss upon my lips before laying down on the small rock against the wall of the fountain. He pulled my body over his and positioned my opening over his hardened member. I blushed a dark red and he smirked before slowling slipping himself up inside of me.

I threw my head back in ecstacy and he started to pump and both of us eventually the rhythm. I heard a few moans and grunts from him as well. He knew exactly how and when to thrust harder. It's almost as if he knows my body. I wonder how many times this man has paid to sleep with women?

It had been about an hour since we made ourselves one. I had a few climaxes, but he had not had one. My body was surely going to be sore tomorrow. I knew that much. I felt the pit of my stomach rise again and I felt his member lengthen in me. Maybe he was finally going to reach his peak? Finally!

I tightened my muscle around him and squealed out and I felt him release. His fluids shot into me and it was so warm and welcoming. I squealed out in a rush of adrenaline, "ITACHI!" I screamed so loud all the villages could probably hear it. Finally, he stopped pumping and my body lay limp on top of his torso.

I burried my head in the crook of his neck and tried to catch my breath. I was shaken by the love we just made. I mean, my father has had many men buy my body, but... I never felt anything but pain, emptiness, and unwanted touching with them. With Itachi... _Itachi Uchiha_ of all people... it was like the first time I had ever had sex. _Wanted _sex, I mean. At first, I wanted to rip his balls off, but he sent volts of pleasure through my body.

It made me crave for his touch more and more. My breath slowly started to ease and I looked up at his emotionless face. He looked down at me with those bloodred eyes of his. Another thought raced through my mind, _I just fucked Sasuke's older brother. If Sasuke found out, he'd hate my guts for eternity and probably try to get rid of me as well. Fuck._

However, I threw that thought away as he pressed his lips to mine again. I glady returned the kiss and snuggled into his neck again. We lay like that for what seemed like forever until he slowly sat up with me in tow. I paused and thought for a moment before asking a question. But I wanted to know what his motives were, "Itachi-san...what are your intentions? Something is telling me that you're not just wanting pleasure."

There was silence. It was excruciatingly suspenseful, but he finally answered. "Azuki Sachuma, I will not be returning you to your father. You are to be supervised by me." His words made my heart go on hault. "W-what? What do you mean?" I choked. I mean, not returning to my father is a blessing, don't get me wrong, but why am I being supervised? What's going on?

"Hn. You'll find out soon enough. Come, let's dry ourselves and get dressed. We have a long journey ahead of us," Itachi motioned to take my hand and helped me crawl out of the small pool. We dried, dressed, and walked about an hour until he decided to set up camp. "Fire Style: Acute Fire Blaze," Itachi stated as he did a couple handseals and blew a tiny amount of fire into the pit to create a warm fire for us.

I smiled small and stared into the orange licks of the flaming frenzy. It felt warm as it kissed my cheeks and I sighed in content. However, that was ruined by a small breeze that made me shiver. My teeth clattered and I held myself in attempt for warmth. I'm guessing that Itachi sensed this and wrapped his long Akatsuki cloak around my frail body.

I looked into his eyes and they still held no emotion, but I could tell that he was caring. I clutched onto the cloak and snuggled in it and gave him a small smile and thank you as he sat down next to me. "Hn," was all he grunted as he poked a stick into the fire to keep the flames alive.

I was snapped out of the concentration of our campfire when I heard a rustle up in the trees. I gasped and clutched onto Itachi, who sighed. "Kisame, quit frightening the girl," his voice held a slim amount of annoyance. A large light blue man in the same apparell as Itachi jumped down from the trees with a giant toothy grin.

My eyes widened at this man and I scooted next to Itachi for some feeling of safety. "That's her? She's puny! Was it good?" The blue man, Kisame, pointed to me as he smirked at his insult. I narrowed my eyes, "I can't help it that I'm short! I get it from my mom's side!" He showed another toothy grin and reached back for the giant white sword-like thing hanging from his back.

My eyes were bulging as he brung the sword in front of him. He must've noticed my reaction and chuckled, "If you behave yourself then I won't waste samehada on you." This didn't make me feel much better. But, he did sat the sword on the ground next to him on the other side of the fire. There was a moment of silence until Kisame spoke up again, "Itachi, what do you plan to do with her after we bring her to the base?" "...My intentions are none of your concern, Kisame. Just focus on your own issues," Itachi calmly stated as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I assumed it was around 10:30 at night and I was tired. Very tired. It had been a long day of unfortunate events. Well, not all of the events were unfortunate, although they should have. Nevertheless, it had been a long, tiring day. I yawned and gently placed my head on Itachi's leg and snuggled into his cloak. It was like a blanket, and it kept me nice and cozy.

The only thing I heard were the clicks of the fire and Kisame fiddling with his sword. Other than that, I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. However, I woke up in the middle of the night to Itachi pressing me into his chest as we lay on a small futon. When did he put this here? But soon after, I fell back asleep, trying to ignore the snores coming from Kisame's direction. Silly shark-man.

I soon came to find out that Itachi's intentions were to save me from my father and my awful life of forced prostitution. He explained to me that he had heard of my "services" and wanted to rid that kind of life for me. I also found out that he is a really caring person and that he really loves Sasuke. I also came to the conclusion that he loves me and that we have a little one on the way in a few months. Isn't that great? At first, Itachi was just a man who lusted for me as well as I. But, we got to know eachother better and I wouldn't want it any other way.

And Kisame is still a dork...Nothing new in that area. :)


End file.
